Sinking the Ship
by craple
Summary: Post 6x17. The three of them watched from the top of the trembling icebergs in silence as the largest passenger steamship in the world sank down into the ocean. Slight Balthazar/Fate, Castiel/Fate. One-shot.


**Title:** Sinking the Ship

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Rating:** PG-13/K+

**Genre:** General, Parody

**Characters:** Atropos, Balthazar, Castiel

**Summary:** Post after 6x17. _The three of them watched from the top of the trembling icebergs in silent as the largest passenger steamship in the world sank down into the ocean._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural and Titanic nor any involved materials.

**Warning:** Spoilers for 6x17: My Heart Will Go On. Some grammatical mistakes and oh; this is my first time writing since… two years ago, so bear with the crappy-ness.

* * *

><p>"<em>Alright then," Balthazar said, taking a deep breath as he continued, "Let's sink, the Titanic." As soon as the sentences rolled out of his tongue, the blonde-haired angel teleported his younger brother, Atropos, and himself back to the time when he messed up everything; maneuvering the Titanic right in time to avoid the mass of ice floating in the ocean in 1912.<em>

* * *

><p>The archangel frowned in utter displeasure. He wasn't in a very good mood today, considering his plan to get new souls had failed miserably in the hands of a single woman—<em>pagan god<em>, to be precise—whom now he had grown a tiny hint of disliked for.

When the three of them arrived on top of the icebergs a few meters in front of the cruise-liner, they could barely balance themselves. Atropos who was standing between the two angels gripped Balthazar's shoulder out of reflex before she could fall, the heels of her shoes clicking loudly against the ice surface. Castiel turned his head just in time to watch as his older brother circled his right arm around her waist awkwardly to prevent them from falling into the dark seemingly-cold ocean.

"Uh, sweetheart, if you haven't noticed it yet, we are in an extremely awkward position." Remarked the rogue angel in calm and compose tone. The blonde librarian-looked-alike gave him a deadly glare that might melt down the whole icebergs within seconds, which Balthazar replied with a simple shrug. "Ah well, just saying."

Untangling herself from his arm awkwardly, Atropos gave Balthazar another glare before observing her surroundings carefully, searching for any signs of the famous giant cruise liner. It was pretty easy to find because of its size and mainly, because of the horrible high-pitched screams that sliced through the silent night. The passengers were freaked, that's for sure, for the upcoming death that will fall upon them. Within seven minutes, they will sink into this cold ocean and to be discovered a few years later by some researchers. That was their fate from the very start of the story.

"You know, we could save some of them, or just kill all of them," once again, the uncomfortably comfortable silence was break by the happy-go-lucky angel, Balthazar. He received another glare—two glares—from both the angry Atropos and a displeased Castiel. A childish pout passed across his face as he pleaded carelessly.

"I mean, if there were no survivors, they might not make that _goddamned_ movie!" he said in a desperate voice, actually begging to the strict workaholic blonde who stood not so far away from him.

"But the future will change, and I will never let you do it. Do I really have to stop you with my own hands?" there was a dangerous threatening tone in her voice when she spoke, and Castiel could feel the icebergs beneath his foot trembled slightly. Destroying the icebergs would be a good idea, and the ship along with the passengers will definitely be saved. But that would only make two of his best friends become the sisters' target, and he couldn't afford to see them die just because of him.

Taking a deep breath, the archangel turned around slightly to look at his older brother's bright blue eyes, then at Atropos' straight golden locks which just happened to be facing him.

It was in that moment that he realized how _nice_ her hair looks underneath the faint light of the moon and how _nice_ the curves of her waist were. Before his eyes could trail lower and lower, his thought was interrupted, thankfully, by Balthazar's deep calm voice.

"Is there anything you want to say, Cassie?" this made Atropos turned to face him with an intrigued expression clearly shown on her face, and Castiel _unwillingly_ shifted his gaze from her back to Balthazar.

It took him the whole fifteen seconds before he could say anything to the other angel.

"… It is nothing… I guess." His very unconvincing answer made both Atropos and Balthazar frowned, but being two ignorant _creatures_ as they were, the two just shrugged it off eventually.

But Castiel knew better that he needed a more convincing answer immediately, as he could see that his brother was eyeing him carefully from the corner of his eyes. If he did read his mind, then it would be very awkward if the blonde haired angel ask him something about it afterward.

He blamed the TV and Dean—mainly Dean—for teaching him inappropriate things once in a while, and himself for being far too human_-ish_.

"Oh, and by the way, Aisa darling," Balthazar called out, using the pagan god's famous nickname sweetly, approaching the goddess and stopped a few meters behind her. "About you stopping me _personally_, I'm free tonight, so if you want—"

"No." An annoyed rejection from Atropos.

"Balthazar." An annoyed threatening growl from Castiel.

There was a long moment of silent until Balthazar finally kept his mouth shut for the better good, until the boat came closer and closer toward the icebergs. Atropos took five steps back until she was between them again, eyes completely glued to the boat's figure as the front side touched the ice slowly but surely. The first mate of the ship—definitely _not_ I.P. Freeley—was trying his best to maneuvering right there right now, knowing full well that it was too late. He could hear the desperate screams of the passengers, their cries and their prayers far behind him. The first thing that came to his mind was; _where are God and His angels when we need him?_

Balthazar could hear the prayer of the first mate, and so did Castiel. They both watched, one desperate while the other one's upset, but for an entirely _irrational_ reason (like Castiel who wants the souls _desperately_ while Balthazar who hates the upcoming movie and was _upset_ that he couldn't stop it from being produced), as the first mate took a cross he kept in his pocket and started praying while doing the maneuver. It was impossible, they all knew it, but they kept praying for God's assistances.

Too bad that none of these pitiful humans knew that the angels don't care about anything anymore, and that God had left heaven for a long time ago.

"You know, I really hate the Titanic movie." Surprisingly enough, it was Atropos who broke the silence. Both of the angels tilted their heads to look at her slightly, staring with both confusion and surprised emotions mixed up on their faces. A sweet _angelic_ smile crept up on her face as she spoke the words that the _boys_ would never thought she would say; "They couldn't make the screaming sounds of the passengers as horrible as this one."

Castile blinked in surprise, while Balthazar gave her a victorious-knowing smile, a big 'Exactly!' written all over his face.

With that one last sentence, the three of them watched from the top of the trembling icebergs in silence as the largest passenger steamship in the world sank down into the ocean.

* * *

><p>It was three o'clock in the afternoon when Balthazar and Castiel got back in their present time. He had teleported him to his newly build mansion in the outskirt of France, which <em>hopefully<em> won't be easily detected by any of Raphael's subordinates. The interior of the room was exactly the same from his previous mansion that he had _unwillingly_ left behind because of his _favorite-little-Cassie_ and his friends, the _heartless-apes_ led _big Raphie_ straight to him. Oh, how he wished that no one knew he was alive, just like before.

But since he had been found _and_ being ordered around by his own little brother, perhaps it was best to see how long he could survive this, and how to manipulate the situations for his own amusement. Playing around with the Sisters of Fate was his plan from the very start of the story, it was one of the new things he was planning to do, and since the Titanic was _just_ happened to be on TV, and little Cassie was in a big deep trouble; the timing was perfect.

Balthazar knew that they would fail, _expected_ them to fail, as killing Atropos wasn't his real intention, and it wouldn't be a really good thing for his younger brother. The entire angels in the Garrison had known the sisters for quite a long time, since they were born in the hands of God, since He gave them their jobs. They were sent to Earth not long after, and they haven't seen them since.

There were times that one of the sisters would go to heaven—mainly Atropos, for she was the oldest but unfortunately not the strongest out of the three of them—searching for God or Joshua involving their jobs. And in all those times, Castiel and Balthazar would be there to assist her, which is why Atropos didn't look surprise to find him, going to kill her at all.

He recalled the past events inside his mind, creating a strong wall to protect his mind from being read by his younger brother, the other angel in the dirty trench coat inside the room, and tried to picture the look Atropos had given to him when he offered her his assistance. If he were lucky to meet her again, perhaps the next time they meet, she wouldn't refuse his offer again.

And so, the rogue angel came up with another idea as brilliant as the previous one.

"Ah Cassie, how about, preventing the World War I from happening? That would save more souls than the Titanic isn't it?"

* * *

><p>Word count: 1.609<p>

I didn't expect this to be so long. I thought it would be like, 600 words or so, but it seems my cliché-ness had gone overboard and took the best of me. Bear with this horrible fiction for a while; hope I could make a better one later.


End file.
